Evolution
by xbloodysandx
Summary: A peak into the evolution that takes place during Naruto's puberty. he's suddenly aware of adult stuff and Kakashi's behind. warning inside


WARNING: Major talk about Kakashi's ass. Don't like don't read. It's a little funny thing I wanted to rite since I'm feeling so down. There's schoomp. I find it cute. So read if you don't mind. And ignore grammar and spelling I'm pissed and sad not in mode for cheking it. I'll edit it when I'm not feeling like killing myself k?

XXXX

Human life is constant evolution of feelings. There are changes that happens all life long from the day we are born till the day we die changes are certain. These changes happens trough out one's life. But the most noticeable change happens during puberty. Because then not only our body changes dramatically but the train of out thought turns into rocket of emotions and logic takes a vacation for a while. One day we are thinking of chocolates in candy shop and next day we think of chocolate in someplace entirely different as in lets say on someone's chest or someplace even more awkward and this doesn't feel foreign at all.

Same thing happen to Naruto. One day he was thinking how Kakashi could move so fast and next day he was seeing Kakashi's behind looks awesome when he moves that fast.

And then he was thinking how he started thinking about Kakashi's tushy all of a sudden. So he took a trip to the memory lane as he lazily chewed on his mouthful of ramen.

It all started when he first met Kakashi. The man took that bell test the day he was assigned as their jounin instructor. He had butt poked Naruto to the other side of Konoha but that was highly innocent battle act. And it remained same for years. But Naruto learned the technique to get back to Kakashi one day.

And he did almost get back to Kakashi too. Almost. It was that second time Kakashi took the bell test after Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya.

Naruto was innocently thinking how Kakashi got away from the technique when he was standing so awkwardly because really it's not that easy to jump so far when you're standing with your legs stretched wide and bent at the knee. And he was thinking how Kakashi was standing and the bent of his knee and how it developed to such strong, strong thighs and then somehow he remembered the image of the man's ass. Yeah his sensei's ass.

Then he just thought it was different then other's behind. And so he wondered why it was different. He compared it to Sasuke's and well Sasuke's were…kindda flat…even under the blanket thingy he wore…

Then he compared it to Jiariya's and well his heart almost clawed out of his nose because eewww! He saw it once ACCIDENNTALLY in a bath house and it was just…well old and wide and shaggy and Kakashi's was round and firm and…perfect. And that's when he realized Kakashi's behind was different cuz it was better. Much, much better then anyone else's. So better then Sakura or Neji or Genman or everyone else. It was perfect and it filled his pants to nicely…Naruto was almost drooling at the image.

With the realization of the beauty of his sensei's behind came the desire to see it bare. If the man's behind looked so good in pants imagine it without pants…

And with that came another evolution. Before he wanted to see what was under his sensei's mask. And now it turned how his sensei looked under his pants. Hey it might sound weird but it totally happened to Naruto! So he tried really hard to remember that one time in the bath house when they were genin and tricked Kakashi to go with them so they could see the man without mask. Kakashi was wearing towel right? So he tried to remember if he got a peak back at then… but darn his childhood obsession of his sensei's face he was busy looking at the man's face!

Well no worry that means he gotta do something.

And so the next day Kakashi realized all his pants were gone. He squinted at his wardrobe and then started to look at the other places like under the couch and inside his kettle…hey he has dogs and they were ninken they could stuff his pants in a match box! So looking in the kettle couldn't hurt. But they weren't there. So he finally sighed and reached to an obvious conclusion.

Near the village gate Naruto stood with Kiba, Shikamaru and Sakura. He wasn't exactly standing he was bouncing on his feet cuz he was just so excited! Kakashi HAD to come and the man had no pants and it's impossible to get fitting pants so early and without fitting clothes its not easy to fight that mean's Kakashi's coming pant less! Yoush!

"Quit bouncing Naruto you're making me dizzy!" Sakura growled and Naruto didn't reply just hoped that she'd drop dead from dizziness. And then far from where he stood he saw silver tuff of hair making their way and Naruto almost ran forward to see the man. But as it got clearer he realized there was something...neon green and reddish orange where Kakashi's leg was. Whoa was Kakashi wearing traffic signal's those things are made of metal! He must've got desperate to wear metal boxes for pants…

But if they were traffic lights and no longer attaches to street poles how are they glowing? Naruto pinched his mouth and narrowed his eyes to get a better look and then he gasped.

"Oy is that Kakashi sensei?" Shikamaru's voice was lazy and low but filled with disbelief and when Naruto looked back Kiba's jaw was rolling on the ground and Sakura's big mouth was finally speechless. And the Kakashi were there.

"Kakashi sensei…you're wearing…" Sakura mumbled.

"Clothe of youth!" Gai ran past in blinding speed but didn't forget to give his thousand watt smile and thumbs up.

"Maa…sorry I'm late guys…" Kakashi's lazy voice drawled "you see dogs ate my pants." And there was silence...all over Konoha…"So I had to borrow some from Gai!" Kakashi gave his eye smile and a thumbs up that was scarily similar to guy. And as Naruto looked at Kakashi in green tights and reddish-orange leg warmers he could not regret his action anymore.

"But don't worry I set a perfect punishment for the dogs." And they waited to hear what it was because once in life it seemed like Kakashi was giving a true excuse –he wouldn't wear tights and legwarmers other wise- "I won't scratch their belly for a week!" Kakashi held out his index finger to emphasize one week.

And they nodded numbly as they followed a scarily comfortable and jolly Kakashi out the village gates.

"Hey at least he's not wearing spandex." Shikamaru said looking at the devastated horrified look on Naruto's face. True but this isn't far from that. But Naruto found some peace as he watched Kakashi's hips swing slightly as he walked. At least it looks more revealing now. Hey beggars can't be choosers.

XXXX

Kakashi opened his door and poked his head out to see who was knocking there and found Naruto standing there with his pillow and blanket tangled up under his arm. They were staying in an inn and there were three rooms. Naruto, Shika and Kiba were sharing one, Sakura in her own room and another for Kakashi. What was Naruto doing there so late knocking on Kakashi's door?

"Yeees?" Kakashi almost sing-songed.

"You gotta let me stay with you." Naruto said dead seriously.

"Why? You're sharing with other boys." Kakashi still just had just head poking out.

"I would but last time there was a sleep over, Kiba ended up dry humping Shika during his happy dream and Shika was so lazy he didn't wake up to stop him." Naruto stated and it's true.

"So?" Kakashi quirked an innocent eyebrow.

"So?" Naruto stared at him with disbelief "If I end up between them Kiba would probably rape me in sleep and Shika being the lazy ass won't stop him! And since Shika won't move I won't be able to escape!" Naruto said in a high squeaky voice.

Kakashi didn't reply just stared at him like he was not getting it. Good time to play dumb.

"Come on sensei If I try to even look at Sakura's room she'll beat me to a pulp! You're in a room all by you're self take me in. It's matter of life and death." Naruto gave a stoic puppy face and Kakashi's masked face still peaking out of the door was still blank and the whole thing was looking disturbing.

Finally Kakashi opened the door and Naruto barged in like robbers in a bank. And Kakashi sighed.

"So today's mission was successful eh sensei?" Naruto wiggled his eye brows as Kakashi crawled into bed. Poor Naruto was on the floor cuz his sensei won't let him sleep on the bed.

"Ohhh yeas. Charging onto fully alert Shinobies like stampeding cows. Marvelous thinking on you're part." Kakashi drawled.

"Hey it worked didn't it? I means those ninjas were always super alert and they expect sneaking intruders but now many comes at them running? We won." Naruto gave a victorious smile but by then Kakashi was fast asleep.

Naruto fell on his bed, tossed and turned and after an hour he was as awake as a fish. Does fish sleep? Kakashi would know.

"ne sensei…does fishes sleep?" Naruto rolled and turned towards Kakashi bed but there was no movement. After a while he called again but nothing so he got up. Kakashi was there laying on is side facing away from Naruto an ooooo there was his behind! Kakashi thankfully bought new pants once they reached their destination. Naruto's hand moved, closer, closer…almost there…but he stopped. What would Kakashi do if he caught him? But then he stared at it summor and people, desperate times calls for desperate measures. And if the twitching in his fingers were not signs of desperateness he didn't know what was.

So he curved his hands and…just gazed it…Kakashi was sleeping dude sleeps like Shikamaru! When Kakashi didn't wake he cupped it fully and aww it was so…awesome! In fact everything about Kakashi was so awesome. Look at his ribcage under his shirt that's so pretty, his toes are the prettiest and Naruto was on his way to jump on bed and give the man a bear hug when he suddenly wanted to know if his behind was as firm as Kakashi's. He jumped up and smack his hand there but well he was more aware of his hand on his bun then his bun on his hand and he was trying to relate that when he heard the lazy drawl he's so familiar with.

"maa…so you do that often?" Kakashi was staring at him with his lazy eyes.

"D-do what?" Naruto was so of guard at this point.

"Grope your self?"

"nnnooo!" Naruto crossed his arms "I'm comparing." Kakashi looked amused.

"Ne sensei the floor's hard can I sleep on bed?" Naruto scratched his side and yawned loudly. Kakashi turned away from him and smiled under his mask and then scooted away as he made some space for the boy. Naruto gave a victory cheer and crawled in instantly throwing a leg and an arm around the man and snuggled in his back.

"Sensei does fish sleep?"

"Maybe. I'm not a fish." Naruto yawned and hugged him tight.

"Night sensei." Kakashi didn't reply. "Your awesome" In the verge of sleep Naruto sounded drunk "I love you." And the last was said as he slipped into deep sleep.

"I know baka.." It was silent and said to himself as Kakashi smiled again "Took you long enough to realize it." Kakashi didn't say it out loud as he hugged the arm around his and fell asleep too.


End file.
